love will come through
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: el invierno cubre la ciudad, hace a los pobres humanos perder su calor, pero una pareja con su pasión, en una tormenta de invierno crean una noche de verano con su amor-kisaita yaoi AU


naruto no me pertenece,es de Kishimoto

bien este fic ya lo había subido amor yaoi hace mucho tiempo cuando era clark antes morir mi cuenta, la historia era buena pero la redacción pésima, ahora que he mejorado un poco lo edite y lo volví a subir

espero que les guste y sigue con las misma dedicatoria a **Hevith de Zar **quien escribe unos kisaita sublimes

* * *

><p>Era invierno, había nieve por todos lados y aun así había clases en la mayoría de colegios y universidades. Sin importar el frió todavía habían clases, el parque estaba solo; claro nadie monta skate en invierno, pero aun así Itachi uchiha estaba en el parque con su skate.<p>

Abrigado solo con una chaqueta y un jeans holgado, su cabello negro y largo amarrado como siempre, sus ojos negros con tonalidades rojas mirando la rampa (bueno eso parecía) su piel blanca contrastaba con la luz de los faroles. El viento soplo con fuerza, obligando al joven a sacar de su mochila una bufanda roja.

Itachi soltó un largo suspiro a pesar de tanta nieve, aun habían clases tanto en colegios como en universidades. Con lentitud se alejo del parque, con su skate en las manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la universidad donde trabajaba su padre, él amigo rubio y donde se mantenía él.

Itachi se mordió los labios y con pasos firmes pero lentos, llego al área de economía donde trabajaba su padre junto al amigo rubio, que apareció de la nada llamando al joven

-¡Itachi!

-minato-san

-¿no tienes frio?

Pregunto minato-san, un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Azules solo que de un color cielo, no ese azul que Itachi tanto le gustaba

-no

-¡¿cuando acabara este maldito invierno?

Dijo el amigo rubio en un visible lamento

-algún día supongo

-bueno al mal tiempo, buena cara. Vamos donde fugaku

Arrastrado por minato, Itachi llego a una oficina llena de libros con dos escritorios. En el fondo leyendo un libro (pero no esa clase de libros que le gustaban a Itachi) estaba su padre que lo recibió con una sonrisa

-¿ya esta listo el ramen?

-¿ramen?

- ¡tú!... te odio, olvidaste preparar el agua para el ramen

-Itachi trajo comida, cada día no puede ser ramen

Itachi ya había dejado dos recipientes, en los escritorios

-minato-san, te traje ramen casero

-itachi consientes mucho a este histérico

a pesar de las palabras de su padre, Itachi coloco otro recipiente más pequeño en el escritorio del amigo rubio

-eres todo un amor Itachi, ¿en serio eres hijo de fugaku?

Fugaku le dirigió una mirada de *cállate* a minato, al dudar de su paternidad

-bueno a comer

-alto hay rubio, Itachi ¿tu no vas a comer?

-ya comí, iré un rato a la biblioteca

-ok pero lleva el carnet, ya es tarde no quiero que los guardias te monten problema

-mmm

Antes de marcharse, minato-san lo detuvo

-primero pasa por la cafetería, tomate un chocolate caliente para el frio

Itachi asintió, no le molestaba que el amigo rubio supiera sobre eso. El jardín de la universidad parecía sacado de una pintura, con sus enormes arboles cubiertos de nieve, el cielo oscurecido, los pasillos desiertos con un eco en cada pisada.

Para cuando llego a la cafetería, la vio vacía silenciosa y fría. hasta que sus enigmáticos ojos, se posaron en una figura que estaba cerca a una ventana y que aprovechaba la luz de un farol para leer y de ves en cuando tomar algo de una taza que emana un vapor

Si, se sentía como un niño y no como el joven de 17 años que era. El libro que aquel personaje leía debía ser muy interesante ya que lo hacia sonreír, Itachi dejo caer su skate ganándose la atención de aquel hombre, de piel azul áspera al tacto; pero sumamente magnética y calidad cuando había pación de por medio. Con naturalidad Itachi monto su skate en la cafetería, sorteando las mesas y algunas sillas hasta llegar aquella ventana frenando con maestría, ante Kisame hoshigaki el graduado en las artes olvidadas como la filosofía, literatura y dialéctica entre muchas otras, que la gente desvalora para vivir de ellas

-Itachi -san que bueno verte

-¿que lees?

Kisame sonrió mostrando unos afilados y raros dientes

-viaje de invierno

-yo acabo de llegar de uno

Kisame rio, ese chico era único, un joya que solo brillaba cuando se le daba la regalada gana

-bien siéntate y deja yo te prepare, un chocolate caliente y me cuentas como fue tu viaje

-mmm

Itachi vio la mesa llena de papeles, libros, un celular de esos que solo servían para llamar y recibir llamadas; a duras penas un mensaje de texto. Una taza que tenia te, en la silla un abrigo y no muy lejos debía estar un maletín de cuero algo ostentoso para su dueño. Pero que tuvo que aceptar como regalo de aquel hombre del museo en agradeciendo por traducir, aquel libro mas valioso que muchas vidas pero nada importante a comparación de una vida

-ten, además traje unas galletas

-gracias

Los dos estuvieron mirando por la ventana por largo rato, La compañía que ambos se brindaban era suficiente, sin meter palabras

-Kisame

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien, como siempre ayer me visito zabuza, dijo que estaba bien y que haku no había podido visitarme por un resfriado

-los hermanos son raros

-si, zetsu y Gai me invitaron a almorzar hoy

De inmediato esos ojos, más que todo negros se volvieron rojos

-tus ojos me fascinan y tus celos solo son celos

-un secreto

-¿Cuál?

Itachi sonrió y se acerco a Kisame, sin perder el tiempo acorto distancia y lo beso. No tardo en ser correspondido después de todo el secreto era mutuo y bien resguardado por ambos, al separarse un poco

-Itachi -san ¿vienes a mi casa?

Itachi se sorprendió un poco, para luego entrelazar su mano con la de Kisame, Que era enorme y talentosa en muchas cosas, entre ellas darle calor y seguridad

-voy donde mi padre

-bueno no me tardo, en aparecer por esos lares

Itachi solo asintió y se marcho en su skate

Kisame empezó a guardar sus cosas, se puso su abrigo, se quito la corbata y por ultimo lavo las tazas. No quería que las chicas de la cafetería lo odiaran, camino a la área de economía, sintió por fin frió y vio que la nieve seguía igual y en todas partes, de repente sonó su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio dos mensajes de texto el primero era de Zetsu

*mañana tengo de paciente a madara alias tobi algún concejo para hacerlo enfadar…bueno que descanses y gracias por aceptar la invitación de hoy*

Kisame rio por lo bajo, el mundo era pequeño y mas una ciudad. el segundo mensaje era de Gai

*como soy buen perdedor, mañana paso por ti para invitarte un rato a tomar algo avísame si puedo… descansa*

Kisame solo sonrió, los celos de Itachi rondarían durante un buen rato. Cuando por fin llego, toco y le abrió minato-san

-hola Kisame-kun, pasa antes de que me congele

-fugaku-sama, esta vez toque como manda la etiqueta

-debiste hacer eso la semana pasada

-mas bien ustedes debieron poner un cartel de *no molesten sexo entre profesores*

A fugaku y minato se les subieron los calores, mientras miraban aun desentendido Itachi

-no me provoques jovencito

Kisame tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse, no quería problemas

-ya es tarde vámonos, Itachi llámanos cuando llegues- dijo minato menos sonrojado

-oye ¿a caso di ya mi permiso?

-papá…

-fugaku-sama, si no quiere, entiendo

Fugaku miro a su hijo que le dirigía una mirada de enfado, y luego voltio a mirar minato. Que le hacia señas detrás de Kisame y la traducción fue:

*o dejas ir a Itachi con Kisame-kun o juro que duermes solo lo que queda de invierno ¿capish?*

-cof cof cuida de Itachi y llévalo mañana a estudiar

-gracias fugaku-sama y a ti minato-san

-no se, de que hablas jeje

Al salir de la universidad, padre e hijo se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes

-¿es mi imaginación o hace mas frio de lo común?- pregunto Kisame, mirando las calles de blanco

-aja y a este paso esta ciudad será tragada por la nieve

-parece un escenario para esa canción violet Hill

-mmm apurémonos no quiero que te resfríes

-me siento alagado de tus cuidados itachi, ¿una carrera?

-al parecer soy más maduro que tú… ¡corre!

Escucho a Itachi que había empezado a correr, sin ganas de perder contra Kisame, que por su parte corrió para alcanzarlo, logrando detenerlo en la entrada de su casa cayendo los dos a la nieve

-¿entraste en calor?

-no, entre en los treinta y ya no sirvo para correr tanto

Los dos rieron y sin muchas fuerzas se pararon y entraron, los recibió una brisa calidad era un pequeño, pero acogedor lugar; de dos habitaciones, una sala grande conectada con una cocina integral.

La sala en su mayoría solo tenia un sillón, la tv gigante, el equipo de sonido y ya, si se preguntaban por los libros (he Itachi lo hizo cuando entro por primera vez) estaban en la habitación contigua a la cocina o en la cama de Kisame en su defecto

-¿un baño?

-aja

Itachi inmediatamente se empezó a quitar la ropa, divirtiéndose por la mirada embobada de Kisame

-anda muévete, luego mi admiras

-déjame perderme en tu cuerpo, es mi sueño húmedo la mayoría del tiempo

-luego del baño –sentencio Itachi, quitándose el bóxer y dirigiéndose al baño

Kisame suspiro quitándose la ropa, y no tardo en hacerle compañía a Itachi

-mi chico

-podrías poner el agua un poco mas caliente

-¿quieres estofado de mi persona?

-perdón, se me olvido que odias el agua caliente

-y que ella me odia a mi

-ya estoy listo, puedes ponerla fría

Para cuando Kisame salió del baño, vio que su cama estaba libre de libros y que un lindo Itachi, lo esperaba desnudo bajo las sabanas. solo pudo sonreír y meterse al lado de su chico

-me gusta tu cabello mojado, te ves sexy

-sexy jaja tratare de tenerlo mojado

-tengo frio- itachi se estremeció entre las sabanas

-estas helado, voy por una manta mas gruesa

-no, ya te metiste, quédate

-ok

Las caricias comenzaron esparcirse en el cuerpo de ambos, los besos eran cada vez mas desesperados mas ansiosos, pronto los labios de Itachi estaban rojos y Kisame deslizaba su mano por el pecho del menor acariciando sus pezones, su vientre. Hasta coger con firmeza su miembro y empezarlo a masturbar.

Itachi apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, los labios de Kisame aprisionaban su hombría. Era alucinante, su cabello mojado soltaba una que otra gota en la piel caliente y sensible del uchiha

A fuera una tormenta que empezaba y adentro en ese cuarto nacía una nueva estación, Donde no había frio y el calor se desprendía por cada poro.

Pronto muy pronto el orgasmos llego y Kisame recibió gustoso la esencia de su chico. Con algo de impaciencia raro en el mayor, dilato a Itachi, que pronto volvió a tener una erección. Los gemidos aplacaban el ruido de la tormenta que mecía los arboles y esparcía mas nieve por la ciudad

-un secreto-pronuncio Kisame

-¿hum?

Con ímpetu Kisame penetro a Itachi que soltó un gemido que invadió todos los espacios de la casa. Mas, más cada vez más, el ritmo aumentaba las caderas chocaban.

Más que un ruido obsceno, era una melodía que amenizaba, la tormenta cada vez más fuerte. Ambos se miraban fijamente, ambos diferentes pero con los mismos sentimientos.

Se besaron y entre palabras agitadas, por el orgasmo venidero se murmuraron un te amo

Itachi lucho por contenerse, pero su cuerpo no resistió. su mente voló y su miembro no aguanto la fricción contra la piel azul y áspera.

El orgasmo lo invadió haciendo que su interior se contrajera y se volviera un infierno haciendo venir a Kisame en su interior. Todo desapareció inclusive la nieve, solo ellos dos y lo más importante, era que todavía faltaba toda la noche para encerrarse en su propia estación de verano

A la mañana siguiente, Kisame abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose solo en la cama, busco por toda la habitación a Itachi y lo encontró pegado a la ventana, sonreía se dirigió donde el mencionado y lo abrazo

-buenos días

-buenos días

-… ¿que haces desnudo mirando por la ventana y sonriendo?

-mira atentamente y veras

Kisame miro atreves de la ventana y vio para su asombro que había sol y que la nieve se derretía

-pero si anoche hubo tormenta y falta mucho para que se acabe el invierno

-es un secreto alucinante ¿no crees?

Los dos se besaron y se dirigieron a desayunar. Ese día había que aprovecharlo, no habría clases en colegios y en universidades, bueno al menos para ellos dos

* * *

><p>el titulo del fic es una canción de igual nombre interpretada por travis<p>

gracias por leer

se cuidan


End file.
